ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Many Dimensions of Andrea McGee
The Many Dimensions of Andrea McGee is an American animated action-comedy television series, being created by TBD. It is produced by Universal Animation Studios and and it will premiere on Universal Kids on March 12th, 2020. Synopsis A teenager is able to travel through many crazy and odd dimensions with the help of her talking pug Jorge. Characters Main *'Andrea McGee' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a reckless teenager who explores the numerous different dimensions to mainly have fun without adults telling her "no". *'Jorge' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a serious talking pug who helps Andrea with her as he tries to keep her from getting into trouble. Supporting *'Mr. and Mrs. McGee' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass and Catherine Taber, respectively) - Andrea's boring parents who aren't aware of the dimensions Andrea has been going through primarily due to Andrea trying to avoid them due to being "too boring". *'Lukas Moon' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Andrea's rather athletic best friend who occasionally joins her in her adventures and TBD. *'America Reyes' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - Andrea's flirtatious Hispanic second best friend who sometimes ends up in some weird situations such as controlled by an alien or TBD. *'Sophie Brown' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a shy yet smart teenager who is a friend to Andrea as she TBD. *'Lucy Moon' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Lukas' rather genius yet protective older sister who is very caring of him and TBD. * *'The Mayor of Harleyville' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the mayor of a city in a different dimension where everyone drives motorcycles and is considered by many a friendly and TBD figure. *'Kentucky Jimmy' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - a fearless treasure hunter who is out to find many TBD. *'Princess Sunny' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the TBD ruler of Mictendtopia who is rescued by Andrea and immediately TBD. * Antagonists *'The Demon Spider Clown' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a demonic half-clown half-spider who is rather sinister and loves to capture random TBD. *'Lady French Fry' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - an anthropomorphic French fry who tries to kill all other kind of food and take TBD. *'Diana, Laura and Hailey' (voiced by Mae Whitman, Liliana Mumy and Kari Wahlgren, respectively) - three robotic cheerleaders who are known for kidnapping teenage girls and transforming them into mindless androids obsessed with being the best at cheerleading. *'The Weirdos' (voiced by TBD, TBD, and TBD) - TBD *'Xorbos' (voiced by David Kaye) - a TBD alien parasite who latches TBD. *'The Rats' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Mrs. Roach' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a strict teacher who is actually a specter TBD. *'Darkness' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a TBD entity of darkness who is TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *The series often relies on surreal and fantastical elements. * Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Kids Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas